Siempre vuelvo a ti
by mclittlerlouder
Summary: Tras un accidente en el campo de batalla, el Coronel Finn Hudson vuelve a su hogar. Han pasado 6 años desde la última vez que vio a Rachel, el amor de su vida y del cual sigue enamorado. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Los personajes son propiedad de Glee. Posibles spoilers de temporadas anteriores.
1. Hogar, dulce hogar

_Nunca la había visto llorar tanto. Estaba abrazada a mi pecho, y solo sabía sollozar y yo, por más que la pidiera que parara no lo hacía._

_Cogí su cara entre mis manos, y le quite un par de lagrimas que acababan de caer de su rostro. La mire y acerque mi cara a la suya, besándola para intentar tranquilizarla. Cuando termine de besarla, arrastre su cuerpo al mio, pegándolos_.

_Alce la vista, y vi a mis padres y a todo el Glee club unos pasos más atrás, viendo como nos despedíamos Rachel y yo. Puck fue el primero en acercarse para darme un abrazo y despedirse. Antes de retirarse para que pudieran despedirse los demás, cogió a Rachel entre sus brazos, y comenzó a consolarla_.

_Sonó la última llamada y miré de nuevo a mi madre, que lloraba negando con la cabeza. Ella y Rachel se volvieron a acercar._

_- Cariño, no tienes que irte, por favor.- Sollozó mi madre._

_- Mama, tranquila, no me va a pasar nada. Ven, abrázame y luego me iré.- La dije abriendo los brazos._

_- ¿Puedo acompañarte a la puerta?.- Preguntó Rachel._

_- Claro, vamos.- Mi madre se fue con Burt y cogí la mano de Rachel caminando hacía la entrada._

_- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?_

_- Necesito hacerlo Rachel. Estaré el tiempo necesario y luego volveré aquí y todo será como siempre._

_- Te voy a echar mucho de menos._

_- Yo a ti también, pero ya sabes lo que hablamos. Tienes que seguir adelante, sin preocuparte por mí. Continua tu vida, ¿vale?_

_- No creo que sea capaz._

_- Te quiero._

_- Dame un último beso, por favor._

_Solté la mochila y la agarre por la cadera juntandola a mi cuerpo. Apoye mi frente en la suya y me moje los labios. Antes de que pudiera besarla yo, lo hizo ella y simplemente me deje llevar. Tras el beso, pase mi mano por su pelo echándoselo hacia atras y le di un beso en la frente. Sonreí ampliamente y me metí dentro del autobús que me llevaría a mi nuevo destino._

-O.

Habían pasado 6 años desde la última vez que pise esta tierra. Cuando me fui, simplemente era Finn Hudson, un chico un poco rechonchete sin casi confianza en si mismo y con las ganas de demostrase a si mismo que podrían con todo, y hoy he vuelto muy cambiado. Soy el Coronel Finn Hudson, un hombre totalmente en forma y más seguro y maduro.

Me coloqué la mochila sobre el hombro y espere apoyado en la pared a mi madre. Cinco minutos después, Burt y mi madre aparecieron por la puerta, y corrió a abrazarme.

- Mama, cuidado el brazo.

- Mi hijo, por fin estas aquí.- Decía sin parar de besarme.

- Yo también me alegro de verte.- Sonreía mientras la abrace.

- Muy buenas, Finn.- Dijo Burt extendiendo su brazo.

- Burt.- Agarre su brazo y tire levemente de él para abrazarlo.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa?.- Preguntó mi madre.- He hecho canelones, ¿te siguen gustando verdad?

- Por supuesto que si, y creo que más que antes.

Burt agarró mi mochila y nos dirigimos al coche. Volver a estar aquí era una sensación extraña. Por lado estaba muy feliz, volver a juntarme con toda mi familia, mis amigos... pero por otro lado, ¿qué estaría ocurriendo ahora mismo con mi equipo?. Negué con la cabeza, prefería no pensar.

Llegamos a casa y estaba todo completamente igual. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en mi rostro al sentirme de nuevo aquí.

- No hemos llamado a nadie, no sabíamos como te ibas a encontrar.

- No os preocupéis, no quería una gran fiesta sorpresa teniendo tan reciente el accidente.

- No me lo recuerdes.- Mi madre se metió dentro de la cocina.- No quiero volver a oír hablar del ejercito más.

- Tendrás que hacerlo, he estado 6 años fuera y es lo único que he visto.

- Finn, a mi que seas coronel o cualquier rango de esos me da igual, soy tu madre y sigo mandando yo.- Gritó mi madre desde la cocina.

- En eso tiene razón, sigue mandando ella.- Rió Burt.- Vamos a la mesa Finn.

-O.

- Finn, cariño.- Mi madre llamo a la puerta.- ¿Puedes bajar?

- Si, un momento.

- No tardes.

Vi como mi madre volvía a cerrar la puerta y me estire en la cama. En mi cama, esa a la que tantas veces eche de menos cuando dormí en el suelo. Me estire levemente y mi brazo se resintió. Puse mala cara y me moví con cuidado intentando no dañarme más.

Pase al cuarto de baño y me lave la cara, teniendo cuidado con alguna de las pequeñas heridas que me quedaban en ella. Cogí la camisa azul que llevaba esta mañana y me la abroche, bajando por las escaleras.

Cuando torcí para entrar en el salón, me encontré con Kurt y Blaine sentados en el sofá. Sonreí ampliamente y me dirigí a ellos para abrazarles. Kurt fue el primero y el más efusivo de los dos, por lo que tuve que frenarle para evitar que mi dolor de brazo fuera más fuerte. Cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad, se relajo y me abrazo con cuidado.

- ¿Cómo estas?.- Preguntó Kurt.

- Bien, ya mucho mejor. He salido bastante bien para lo que podía haber sido.

- Callate.- Dijo Kurt.- No quiero que me hables del ejercito.

- ¿Carole es mi madre o la tuya?.- Reí divertido al ver que habían usado la misma frase.

- A veces yo también lo dudo.- Me siguió la broma Blaine.

- ¿Qué tal estáis chicos? ¿Cómo os va? ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

- Yo ya he terminado mi curso en NYADA, y sigo estudiando mientras imparto clases de expresión en la escuela.- Dijo Kurt.

- ¿En NYADA?.- Pregunté sorprendido.

- Sí.

- Me alegro muchísimo Kurt. ¿Y tú Blaine?

- Sigo en NYADA, estudiando. Termino este año y bueno, creo que si la cosa va bien actuaré en un musical como protagonista.

- Eso es genial, chicos. Me alegro de que os vaya tan bien.-Me quede callado un segundo e hice un mohin antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Seguís juntos?

- Si, si lo estamos Finn, y nos va muy bien.

- Eso es genial.

- Oye.- Dijo Blaine.- Quizás te apetezca ir a cenar esta noche. Van a venir Puck, Quinn, Santana y Rachel para verte.

- Eh.- Cuando Blaine pronunció el nombre de Rachel me quede paralizado.- Si, claro, por supuesto, será genial.

- Genial, voy a avisar a todos de que vienes.- Aplaudió Kurt.

-O.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba tan nervioso. Kurt me había aconsejado que no fuera muy arreglado, pero que tampoco muy sucio, por lo que al final entró en mi habitación y decidió lo que me pondría aquella noche.

Me estaba atando la camisa, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Supuse que era mi madre así que la hice pasar, y cuando me giré para ver que quería, me quede totalmente paralizado. No, no era mi madre. Era Rachel.

Rachel. La última vez que la había visto, era una joven ambiciosa que solo sabía sollozar y ahora, me acababa de encontrar a una mujer muy atractiva, mucho más guapa de lo que yo podía llegar a recordar y con una sonrisa muy amplia.

- ¿No vas a saludarme?.- Dijo sonriendo. No me salían las palabras, así que solo pude acercarme a ella y darle dos besos. Para mi sorpresa, Rachel me abrazo con cuidado y se quedo acomodada en mi pecho.- He estado muy preocupada por ti.

- Estoy bien.

- Estas bien ahora. Nadie sabe lo que te podía haber pasado.

- Pero no me ha pasado nada, Rachel. No te preocupes.

- No sabes lo que me alegra el volver a abrazarte.- Note como respiraba hondo, seguramente para ver si de verdad estaba ahí, con ella.

- Yo también me alegro. Mucho.- Se apartó de mi y me sonrió. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no acariciar su rostro y retirarla el pelo de la cara, como había hecho hace 6 años, antes de besarla.- ¿Qué tal estas?

- Muy bien, muy feliz.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Termine NYADA, y voy a estrenar mi segundo musical. Fui Funny, lo conseguí.- Sonrió emocionada, lo que me hizo sonreír a mi.- Así que todo en mi vida va genial.

- ¿Todo?.- Pregunte intencionadamente.

- Si.- Afirmó mordiendo su labio inferior.

- ¿Estas con alguien?.- Las palabras se me atragantaron en la garganta, teniendo miedo de su respuesta.

- Podría decirse que si.- Dijo en apenas un susurro.- Lo..

- Eh, no termines eso.- Sonreí intentando calmar la situación.- He estado fuera 6 años, y ya lo hablamos en su momento, así que no me debes nada. Solo una cosa, ¿te trata bien?

- Si, mucho.

- Más le vale, sino tendré que encargarme yo de él.

- Si mi Capitán.- Bromeó Rachel.

- Coronel.- La corregí divertido.

- ¿Estas ya?

- Si.

- Venga, vamonos que vamos a llegar tarde.

-O.

Llegue al bar junto a Santana, Rachel, Blaine y Kurt. Trague saliva algo nervioso antes de entrar al restaurante donde tantas veces habíamos comido y me coloque las mangas de la camisa. Rachel me miro y cogió mi mano sonriendo, intentando tranquilizarme. Respire profundamente y entramos en el local.

Una vez dentro reconocí tantas caras que los nervios que había tenido en el principio desapareció. Puck corrió donde estábamos, y se lanzó a mis brazos, intentando no dañarme mucho. Pero esta vez fui yo quien apreté, sin importar el dolor. Me encontraba con mi mejor amigo después de 6 años.

Tras él se fueron acercando Quinn, que estaba increíblemente guapa, Brittany, Mercedes y Sam que se habían enterado en último momento y Will y Emma, los cuales iban acompañados de un pequeño niño pelirrojo que se escondía tras las piernas de su padre.

Nos sentamos todos en una gran mesa y las conversaciones fueron saliendo solas. Me fui enterando como las relaciones en lo que yo definía como mi familia habían cambiado mucho en mucho tiempo. Entre otras cosas me entere de que Sam y Mercedes estaban prometidos, Puck y Quinn tras haber empezado, cortado, volver a empezar y volver a cortar, volvían a estar juntos y tras dos años de relación las cosas iban de maravilla y de que Emma volvía a estar embarazada.

Rachel se sentó frente a mi, al lado de Kurt y Brittany y por más que intentaba atender a las conversaciones de mi alrededor, mis ojos siempre se iban a ella, y cuanto más la miraba, más guapa me parecía. Habían pasado 6 años. 6 años y yo seguía igual de enamorado de ella que cuando me despedí en esa estación de autobús

La cena acabo muy pronto o eso nos pareció a todos, por lo que decidimos que era un buen momento para ir a tomarnos una copa. Nos metimos en el primer bar que encontramos y todos empezaron a beber.

- ¿No te tomas nada?.- Preguntó Sam.

- Estoy con medicación y no creo que una copa me vaya a venir muy bien. Además, hace mucho que no bebo.

- Te he echado de menos, tío.

- Y yo a vosotros, Sam. Muchísimo.

-O.

La gente se fue yendo poco a poco y cuando me quise dar cuenta, mis compañeros de coche me habían abandonado en aquel bar. Estaba muy lejos de mi casa como para ir andando y no tenía los teléfonos de los taxis, por lo que me encontraba realmente jodido.

Rachel me vio preocupado, y se acercó a mi, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- Dijo apoyándose en la barra.

- Nada, ¿qué me va a ocurrir?.- Reí observándola.

- Finn, te conozco perfectamente, y sé que te pasa algo. Cuéntamelo.

- No tengo el teléfono de ningún taxi y mi casa esta demasiado lejos para ir andando. Blaine y Kurt se fueron.

- ¿Es eso?.- Dijo burlona.- Pues tengo una gran solución.

- Ah, estoy seguro de que será genial.

- Pues si. Aun que no te lo creas, voy un poco achispada -Reí divertido tras su frase, pero me calle para que siguiera hablando.- Entonces iba a coger un taxi, pero como tú no has bebido te doy las llaves del coche y me llevas a casa.

- ¿Y luego yo?

- Ya veremos que pasa contigo.- Sonrió haciéndome sonreír a mi también.- ¿Te parece?

- Es una buena idea.

- Pues toma.- Rebusco en su bolso y sacó las llaves de su coche balanceándolas.- Vamonos.

Nos acercamos a los que quedaban en el bar, y nos despedimos, seguramente hasta el día siguiente, ya que iban a aprovechar también el viaje para pasar algún tiempo juntos. Rachel y yo nos montamos en el coche y comencé a conducir de forma automática hacía su casa.

Cuando llegamos allí, aparque y Rachel se giró mirándome.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?.- Pregunte.

- ¿Me has echado de menos?.- Pregunto ella de golpe. Trague saliva.

- Rachel, ¿qué ocurre?.

- Contestame.

- Todos los días. A todas horas.- Me sinceré.- Todos los días sacaba la foto que teníamos juntos y la observaba. Me preguntaba como estarías, qué estaría pasando en tu vida, y rezaba para que tú también te acordaras de mi.

- ¿Por qué no te has comunicado conmigo en todo este tiempo?

- Tenía pocas llamadas y muy poco tiempo.

- Hubiera dejado todo por un segundo hablando contigo.

- No quería eso. Yo no estaba aquí y no podías tener un novio fantasma. Además, no te ha ido nada mal.

- ¿Te ha molestado saber que tengo pareja?

- Por supuesto Rachel, pero no te puedo decir nada. Has hecho lo que tenias que hacer, y si te trata bien, no haré nada.

- Nadie me va a tratar mejor que tú.

- Eso lo tenía claro.- Sonreí.

- ¿Me quieres todavía?

- Como el primer día. ¿Y tú a mi?

- Pase lo que pase, siempre seremos nosotros. Sabemos lo que tiene que pasar, y aunque ahora no pueda ser, será. En cierto modo, te pertenezco, igual que tú me perteneces a mi.- El alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo Rachel la dio fuerza para poder hablar.- Y eso siempre será así. Te quiero, y nadie te va a querer tanto como yo lo hago.

- ¿Lo hago?.- Dije citando sus últimas palabras.

- Lo hago.


	2. Nick Arnstein

_Lo hago. _No paraba de sonar en mi cabeza ese verbo. Primera persona del singular, presente indicativo activo del verbo hacer. Tan sencillo. Tan rápido de decir. Pero que tenía tanto significado para mí que no podía parar de creerlo.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Rachel y yo habíamos tenido esa conversación, en la que ambos nos confesábamos, pero… ninguno de los dos se había decidido a llamar. Rachel había vuelto a Nueva York antes de que pudiera despedirme de ella, y desde entonces nada. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada.

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos. Corrí a ver quién era, como cada vez que sonaba desde que volví. Era un teléfono desconocido. Fruncí el ceño, y descolgué.

- ¿Si?.

- ¿Coronel Hudson?.- En el otro lado, la voz grave de un hombre de unos 45 años de edad habló.

- Si, soy yo. ¿Usted es?

- Capitán Mark Oswald.

- Dígame, ¿ha ocurrido algo con mi equipo?.- Mi voz sonaba tranquila, pero por dentro temblaba de pensar que algo pudiera haber pasado.

- No, tranquilo. Simplemente, le necesitamos aquí, en Nueva York. Quizás sea demasiado pronto para volver al campo de batalla, pero necesitamos su información desde la base para poder estar más preparados e informados que la última vez que mandamos hombres.

- Claro, lo entiendo. ¿Cuándo tendría que ir? Quiero decir, no estoy en la ciudad.

- Cuanto antes.

- Le avisaré en cuanto sepa algo.

- Muchas gracias.

Vaya, Nueva York.

-O.

- ¿Cómo que tienes que irte? Hijo, acabo de recuperarte.- Decía mi madre.

- Mamá, es trabajo. No es nada peligroso, y estoy a nada de aquí. Además, las llamadas ahora no son ilimitadas y… estoy más cerca que antes.

- Carole…- Intervino Burt.- No puedes tenerle encerrado aquí para siempre. Finn ya no es un niño, y tiene que salir. No se va a la guerra, al menos esta vez.

- Lo sé, pero…- De repente, vi como mi madre venía hacía a mi para abrazarme.

- No te preocupes mamá, vendré a menudo.

-O.

Salí del taxi, el cual me dejaba justo en frente del piso de Kurt y Blaine. Insistí en que no hacía falta que tuvieran que adaptarse a mí, que buscaría un hotel por la zona, ya que no sería mucho tiempo, pero su insistencia en que me quedará con ellos fue mayor que la mía.

Subí a su apartamento, y me ayudaron a instalarme. Antes de que pudiera sentarme en el sofá, Kurt ya me había informado de que esta noche vendrían a casa a cenar algunas personas para visitarme. ¿Estaría Rachel? Sonreí aceptando aquella cena, y me disculpe, adentrándome en lo que sería mi habitación por unos días, para descansar del viaje.

Pero mi descanso se torció cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. El mismo número que me había hecho venir a esta ciudad.

- Coronel Hudson, ¿qué ocurre?.

- Hudson, soy el Teniente Levinson.- Me quede paralizado al oír ese nombre.

- ¿Dylan? ¿Estás bien?.- Dylan fue mi Coronel cuando entre en el ejercito, y con él sin saber cómo, había tenido una gran amistad.

- Estoy bien, muy bien, recuperado, ¿y tú, compañero? Me comentaron lo de tu accidente, pero no me dejaron comunicarme contigo.

- Ni a ti ni a nadie. Tampoco podría haberte dicho mucho, no estaba en condiciones, pero ya estoy mucho mejor. Oye… ¿ocurre algo?

- Si. Bueno, no, decidí llamarte yo para así comunicarme contigo, pero era la llamada rutinaria para informarte de que mañana pasará a por ti un coche a la dirección que nos dejaste sobre las 10. ¿Te viene bien?

- Me viene bien. ¿Te veré mañana?

- Si, nos veremos.

- Hasta mañana, colega.

- Hasta mañana Hudson.- Reí al ver como intentaba mantener la forma al encontrarse con el resto del personal y colgué.

-O.

Kurt preparaba la cena, mientras Blaine y yo veíamos un partido en la televisión local. Nos encontrábamos los dos ya arreglados, puesto que si no lo hacíamos a Kurt le habría dado un ataque al corazón, y hubiéramos acabado en el hospital.

Cuando pusimos el último plato en la mesa el timbre del apartamento sonó.

- Yo abró.- Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una abrigada Rachel.

- Hey, Finn. ¿Qué tal estás?.- Me dijo dándome dos besos. ¿Eso era lo único que se le ocurría decir tras dos semanas sin hablar de lo que había pasado?.

- Bien, deseando que empiece la cena.- Dije algo serio.

- Genial. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

- Si, desde que te lleve a tu casa, cuando estabas totalmente borracha.- Dije algo más divertido ahora, ya que parecía que íbamos a hablar.

- Ah, ¿fuiste tú quien me llevaste?.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.- Por fin se solucionan mis dudas. Ya decía que yo no habría aparcado tan bien estando tan borracha.

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?.- Titubeé.

- De nada en absoluto. Lo último que recuerdo es que el tipo del local nos invito a Santana y a mí a unos chupitos que estaban de muerte.

- ¡NO!.- Se oyó un quejido en la cocina.- Olvide comprar el pan.

- Eh, esto, Kurt, bajo yo.- Fue una excusa perfecta para desaparecer y respirar un poco.- Disculpa Rachel.

Cogí el abrigo y salí del apartamento a toda prisa. La sangre me ardía por dentro de la rabia. Baje por las escaleras y salí a un callejón, donde lo único que mi cuerpo pidió fue darle una patada al gran cubo de basura que allí se encontraba. Camine de un lado para otro, llevándome las manos a la cara, negando con la cabeza e insultándome a mí mismo.

Me había vuelto a pasar. Me había vuelto a ilusionar como un idiota. Y en solo 2 semanas que llevaba aquí. La primera fue cuando la vi, y el primer ostión fue saber que tenía a alguien. Y ahora esto. No se acuerda de nada. ¡DE NADA! Claro, ahora encaja todo. ¿Por qué iba a llamarme? No tenía nada que decirme. Mordí mi labio inferior y respiré un par de veces para calmarme.

Vale, quizás no se acuerde, pero ya se sabe lo que se dice: los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Quizás pueda hablar con ella y… no sé, comentarle lo que paso y quizás podamos aclarar las cosas. O al menos que yo me aclare.

Una vez más relajado, fui a comprar lo que Kurt me había pedido y en seguida llegue a la casa, donde se encontraban ya casi todos los invitados. Solo faltaba Mercedes, que había salido algo tarde del estudio de grabación.

-O.

Una vez que todos estábamos reunidos, nos sentamos a cenar alrededor de la mesa, hablando animadamente y recordando nuestro tiempo en el instituto.

- Os acordáis cuando casi intentan timar a Finn vendiéndole una hija que no era la suya.- Dijo Mercedes entre risas.

- Quinn siempre fue una máquina.- Le siguió la broma Santana.

- Quiero recordar que Rachel aprovecho ese momento para ir a por él.- Aclaró Kurt.

- Y al final fue mío.- Dijo Rachel algo avergonzada.

- Todos lo recordamos.- Volvió a hablar Santana poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Durasteis tanto tiempo, y todo ese no parabais de repudiarme.

- Finchel siempre fue la pareja.- Dijo Mercedes.- Quiero decir, las cosas iban cambiando en el Glee club, pero todos sabíamos que Rachel y Finn pasará lo que pasará iban a volver.

- Mira cuando nos hicieron perder el Nacional porque se les antojo un beso.- Dijo Kurt, y todos miramos a Santana que puso mala cara.

- Eh, fue el Superman de los besos.- Dije entrando en la conversación, haciendo que Rachel volviera a ponerse roja.

- Fue una pena que te marcharás, Finn…- Dijo Sam, creando un silencio en la mesa.- Quizás las cosas ahora fueran distintas.

El silencio se alargo unos segundos más hasta que Kurt comenzó una nueva conversación, intentando animar la velada. Miré a Rachel, que al igual que yo no se había recuperado aun de la última frase de Sam. Alzó la vista y me vio observándola, y retirándose un mechón de pelo de la cara, me sonrió tristemente,para después apartar la vista e intentar unirse a la conversación.

La cena había terminado ya, y acabábamos de terminar de recoger. Cada cual se acomodo en el lado del sofá y en los asientos que tenían ya asignado en el apartamento. Yo por mi parte, decidí salir un momento a la terraza, a despejarme de todo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba rodeado de tanta gente, y no es que no estuviera contento por ello, pero necesitaba un segundo de tranquilidad. Además, lo ocurrido con Rachel no me había venido realmente bien. Saque un cigarro del paquete que llevaba en el bolsillo, y lo encendí dándole una intensa calada.

- No sabía que fumabas.- Oí la voz de Rachel detrás de mí. Volví a dar una calada al cigarro sin girarme, sonriendo.- Es malo para la salud, Finn. Y para tú voz

- ¿Para mi voz?.- Reí dándome la vuelta observándola.- Deje de cantar hace mucho tiempo, Rachel.

- No deberías. Tienes una voz preciosa.

- Era buena cuando hacia un dueto contigo, nada más.- Sonreí de medio lado, y vi como ella correspondía mi sonrisa.

- ¿Te gustaría volver a cantar?

- Si tengo que bailar no.- Rachel soltó una leve carcajada.

- No te creas que había olvidado lo horrible que eras bailando

- Eh, iba mejorando.

- Si tú lo dices.- Dijo sonriendo. Vi como abrazaba su propio cuerpo acariciándose los brazos.

- ¿Tienes frio?

- Un poco.

- Ve dentro.

- Me apetece estar un tiempo contigo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, y me apetece hablar contigo.

- Pues… ven aquí y háblame.- Rachel se acercó a mí, y la abrace por los hombros, cubriéndola entera con mis brazos. Quizás esto no me hiciera bien en un futuro, para mis pensamientos, pero… ahora. Ahora era maravilloso.- Y bien, háblame.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer aquí? ¿Por qué has venido?

- ¿Me estas echando de tu ciudad?.- Reí divertido mirando al frente. Vi como Rachel alzó su cabeza mirándome.

- No, no. Por supuesto que no. Me encanta tenerte aquí. Pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que ocurre. No tendrás que…

- No, no creo que vuelva en un tiempo. Son, explicaciones más bien. Nada importante.

- No quiero volver a perderte.- Dijo Rachel en apenas un susurro.

- ¿Vuelves a estar borracha?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque cuando bebes se te olvida lo que dices.- Había encontrado el momento perfecto para hablar con ella.

- Rachel.- Blaine salió a la terraza, y me separé inmediatamente de ella.- Ha venido Alex.

- ¿En serio?.- Dijo Rachel con una amplia sonrisa.- Creí que no vendría. Ven.- Me dijo.- Vamos dentro, quiero que le conozcas.

Fruncí el ceño, y como un idiota la seguí. En la sala, un joven algo más alto que Rachel, más o menos de la estatura de Blaine, delgado y moreno, esperaba sonriendo a que ella se acercará y le besara. Cerré los ojos. No estaba preparado para ver esto.

- Finn.- Me llamo Rachel.- Ven, mira. Este es Alex.

- Hola Alex.- Dije apretando las mandíbulas y extendiéndole mi mano para saludarle.- Encantado.

- Hola Finn.- Cogió mi mano y apreté demasiado fuerte.- Uh, vaya estas fuerte.

- Lo siento.- Me disculpe con una sonrisa, divertido.- No suelo saludar a hombres con las manos tan blandas.

- ¿De qué conoces a Finn, Rachel?.- Preguntó Alex.

- Del instituto. Ha venido hace poco del ejército, y… ya sabes.

- ¿El ejercito?.- Dijo abriendo los ojos.- Vaya… ¿y tienes un cargo importante?

- Coronel.- Su presencia me molestaba, y no me molestaba en ser simpático.- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

- Trabajamos en Funny Girl juntos. Yo actuaba como Nick Arnstein.

- Vaya… es estupendo.- dije de forma irónica.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa para despedir la noche, hasta que Rachel y Alex se levantaron, llamando nuestra atención. Ladeé la cabeza y respiré de forma profunda. Rachel agarró el brazo de Alex y nos sonrió. No. No. Esto no estaba pasando. No iba a pasar.

- Bien chicos.- Comenzó a hablar.- Aprovechando que estamos todos juntos quiero anunciaros algo. ¡Alex y yo vamos a casarnos!


	3. Baquetas

_Se va a casar. Con otro que no soy yo. Con otra persona que no la quiere como la voy a querer yo. Con otro. Casada. Esta prometida. _

_Siempre quise que rehiciera su vida, pero jamás pensé que en lo que pasaría conmigo cuando ella siguiera adelante. Quizás, si hubiera llegado y ya hubiera estado casada, habría sido muy distinto, pero… no puedo soportar saber que va a empezar su vida con otra persona estando yo aquí._

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado ya a la casa de Kurt y Blaine. Agradecí al conductor tanto el trayecto de ida, como el de vuelta, y me baje de aquel gran coche rápidamente.

Subí las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta y allí rebusque en mi bolsillo las llaves que me dejaron, pero para mi sorpresa, no las encontré. En seguida recordé, que antes de salir esta mañana, a toda prisa, las había dejado en el pequeño boll que tenían colocado en la entrada. Llame un par de veces a la puerta y no contesto nadie. Volví a llamar, pero ocurrió exactamente lo mismo.

Suspire, llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Me senté en el pequeño muró que había al lado de la puerta, y saqué mi móvil del bolsillo.

- ¿Si?.- Contestó Kurt.

- Hola, Kurt. Soy Finn. ¿Dónde estáis?

- Yo trabajando y Blaine en clase. ¿Por qué? ¿Te aburres y quieres dar una vuelta por la Gran Manzana?

- No, quiero entrar en casa.

- Usa las llaves.

- Ya, bueno… las olvide dentro.

- Vaya, pues hasta dentro de unas horas no podremos ir ninguno.- Alcé la cabeza, suspirando incrédulo.- Bueno, tengo una idea.

- ¿Si? Dime que tengo que hacer.

- Llama a Rachel.- En ese momento solté una leve carcajada casi inaudible.- Ella tiene llaves de nuestro piso. Venga anda, llámala. Tengo que irme, un beso.

Y colgó. Pase las manos por mi cara, rascando la leve barba de un par de días. Lo último que quería hacer ahora mismo era ver a Rachel. La misma Rachel que iba a casarse con otro. La misma Rachel de la que seguía enamorado. Pero no me quedaba otra, sino hacía eso estaría en la calle durante horas muriéndome de frío.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién es?.- Contesto Rachel.

- Ho… Hola Rachel, soy yo, Finn.

- Oh, hola Finn. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mira es que… he olvidado las llaves en casa y ni Kurt ni Blaine pueden abrirme hasta dentro de unas horas, y me ha dicho Kurt que tú tenías llaves de su piso y… bueno.

- Claro que sí. ¿Dónde estás?

- En la puerta de la casa.

- Vale, paso a buscarte en un momento.

Y colgó. Parecía que la gente se había olvidado de despedirse por teléfono. ¿A buscarme? ¿A buscarme para qué? Yo solo quería las llaves para entrar en casa y disfrutar de mi tiempo en soledad, pensando en miles de formas de deshacerme del futuro marido de Rachel para que así no se pudiera casar con ella.

Saqué un cigarro y lo encendí, comenzando a fumar. Era el tercer cigarro en toda la mañana, y todo gracias a la visita a la Sede, sino, seguramente, con los nervios que tenía habría acabado con él. Antes de que pudiera acabarlo, un coche negro aparcó frente a mi puerta. El cristal del copiloto se bajo y la pequeña cabeza de Rachel, tapada por un gorro apareció.

- Tira ese cigarro ahora mismo y monta.

Sonreí levemente, y la hice caso. Pise el cigarro y abrí la puerta del copiloto. Antes de poder sentarme, Rachel me atacó con un chorro de perfume. Tosí, apartando con las manos el liquidillo del perfume que me atacaba.

- ¿Qué haces?.- Dije auturdido.

- No pensarás entrar en mi coche oliendo a tabaco.- Reí negando con la cabeza y acomodándome en el asiento. Respiré profundamente para, acto seguido, hacer un mohín.

- Rachel, es colonia de mujer.

- No tenía otra.- Rió divertida.- Venga cierra que nos vamos.

Pasamos el camino manteniendo una conversación bastante amena. Bueno, realmente, ella hablaba y yo escuchaba, como había pasado siempre. De vez en cuando desconectaba, pues todo su monólogo trataba sobre canciones de musicales de los que yo jamás había escuchado, pero me gustaba escuchar su voz. Era como si nunca me hubiera ido. Como si estuviéramos en el instituto y fuéramos a entrar en el Glee club. Con una diferencia. Ella ya no estaba enamorada de mí.

Llegamos hasta un bloque de apartamentos, y se adentro en el garaje de este. En unos pocos minutos estábamos delante de la puerta de su casa. Abrió la puerta, y cuando paso yo me quede en el marco de esta, apoyado.

- ¿Qué haces? Pasa dentro, hombre. No sé donde tengo las llaves y tengo que buscarlas.

- Eres un desastre.

- Soy una mujer ocupada.

Reí y entre a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Rachel se quito su gorro, dejando su larga melena libre y lo dejo encima de la mesa, junto a su abrigo. Iba con un vestido negro, que marcaba sus curvas, haciéndola más irresistible de lo que ya era.

- Deja tus cosas aquí, y bueno, toma asiento. Si quieres podemos tomar un café, o, un té o… lo que tomes.

- Quería descansar un rato antes de que llegarán Kurt y Blaine, porque estoy algo cansado y… quería ayudarles con las cosas de la casa.- Pase mi mano por mi cabeza, peinándome.- Me siento un poco culpable.

- Oh, venga Finn. Parece que no quieres estar conmigo. Venga siéntate. ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Agua?

- Finn…- Puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza.

- No sé, ¿qué tienes?

- ¿Té?

- Rachel…- Esta vez fui yo el que puso los ojos en blanco, sacando mi media sonrisa.

- Tengo café también si quieres…

- Café está bien.

Rachel se fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar su té, y mi café. Me encontraba desubicado. No quería estar aquí, pues tenerla tan cerca de mí y saber que nunca más sería mía no me hacía ningún bien, pero si era así… ¿por qué no me iba ahora mismo? Por más que lo intentará, mi cuerpo había echado raíces en ese suelo, y se negaba a irse hasta que la misma Rachel me suplicará que me fuera.

Me quite el abrigo dejándolo junto al de Rachel y comencé a andar por el salón, mirando atentamente todo. Tenía una estantería con un montón de figuritas y pequeñas cartas de sus admiradores enmarcadas. Al fondo de la sala, había un gran marco que unía muchos marcos entre sí. Me acerqué para observar las fotos y sonreí viendo cada una de ellas: Rachel con Kurt en uno de sus primeros días por la ciudad. La primera reunión que hicieron con todos en su piso. Rachel disfrazada de Funny. Una foto del señor Shue con Emma y su hijo. Una foto del Glee club. Y… ¿qué era esto? Ese… ¿ese era yo?

- Si, eres tú.- Oí la voz de Rachel tras mi espalda, haciendo que me incorporará.

- Eh… esto… yo…- No sabía que decir.

- Pensé un millón de cosas cuando estuviste fuera. Que no te volvería a ver. Que volverías y no querrías saber de mí. Que no volverías…- Mojo sus labios, negando con la cabeza.- Es una foto bonita.

- Si.- Dije volviéndome a girar mirándola.- Realmente lo es. Ibas muy guapa aquel día.

- Era mi graduación, tenía que ir así.

- Siempre estabas preciosa.

- Tú me veías con buenos ojos.- Pude notar como sonreía.- Vamos, se te va a quedar frío el café.

Me di la vuelta y vi como aun mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba tan guapa cuando sonreía. Se sentó en el sofá y tome asiento justo en el sillón de en frente, para poder hablar con ella.

Estuvimos durante un buen rato hablando, hasta que sonó mi teléfono en el bolsillo. Cuando lo saque, vi el teléfono de la Sede en él.

- ¿Me disculpas? Es trabajo.

- Claro, voy a cambiarme mientras hablas.- Rachel se levanto, y paso por mi lado, acariciando mi brazo.

- ¿Si?.- Dije manteniendo la mirada en la figura de Rachel, que comenzaba a desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación.

- Finn.- Dijo la voz de Dylan.- ¿Estas ocupado?

- No, está todo bien. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Podrías volver mañana a la Sede.

- He contado todo lo que sabía, Dylan, no creo que pueda recordar más. Al menos de momento.- Mi cuerpo se tensó notablemente.

- No, no es por eso, relájate. Quieren hacerte un par de pruebas médicas.

- No voy a volver.- Rachel salió por la puerta en silencio, sin que yo pudiera verla.- Me encuentro bien físicamente, pero no estoy preparado para volver al campo de batalla.

- No te preocupes, Finn. Tú ven, te harán las pruebas y te comentarán lo que ocurre.

- De acuerdo.- Dije abatido.- Mañana estaré allí.

- Pasará el coche como hoy. Hasta mañana, Finn.

- Adios, Dylan.

Colgué el teléfono y me deje caer sobre el sillón soltando un leve bufido. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir conmigo. De repente, note la cálida mano de Rachel acariciando mi brazo, y por mis reflejos me giré, asustándola.

- Oh, Rachel perdona.- Dije levantándome del sofá, acercándome a ella.

- No, lo siento yo. Quizás he sido muy sigilosa.

- Si, la verdad. Podrías estar en mi equipo perfectamente.- Sonreí tristemente.

- No vas a volver, ¿verdad?.- Dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Me has oído?.- Miré a Rachel, que bajaba la cabeza temerosa de mirarme.- ¿Cuanto llevabas escuchando?

- Poco, solo he escuchado que no querías volver.- Cogí su barbilla para que me mirará y la sonreí.- ¿Vas a tener que borrarme la memoria o matarme?.- Solté una carcajada y mecánicamente cogí su brazo, tirando levemente de ella y la abrace.

- Si no borre tu mente cuando me viste bailar no lo voy a hacer ahora.- Rachel se agarró a mi cadera, abrazándome y ambos reímos.

- No vuelvas, por favor.- Dijo aun entre mis brazos.

- No lo haré.

Estuvimos abrazados unos segundos más, y nos soltamos al mismo tiempo, volviendo a sentarnos en nuestros sitios, buscando cualquier conversación que no tratará sobre la última llamada.

-O.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos hablando en aquel salón, pero el tiempo voló. Miré mi reloj y vi que ya eran las 14h de la tarde, y me quede realmente asombrado.

- Rachel.- Dije levantándome de aquel sillón.- Estoy realmente cómodo aquí, pero se me está haciendo bastante tarde, y quería comprar la comida para cuando Kurt y Blaine llegarán…

- Claro, lo entiendo. Ven.- Rachel se levanto y me hizo seguirla hasta su habitación.- Creo que guarde las llaves en mi joyero.

Entre en su habitación y me quede embobado mirando toda la sala. La recorrí con mi vista y me quede paralizado mirando un pequeño marco que tenía algo en su interior. Mientras Rachel seguía hablando me dirigí hasta aquel pequeño marco donde comencé a visualizar dos objetos que me resultaban muy familiares.

- ¿Son mis baquetas?.- La interrumpí, girándome a mirarla. Rachel sonrió afirmando con la cabeza.

- Si. Cuando te fuiste al ejército, me acerque al instituto y le suplique al señor Shue que me las diera. Necesitaba tener algo tuyo, algo tan personal como… tus baquetas.

Me gire volviendo a mirar aquellas baquetas, sonriendo ampliamente. Tenía mis baquetas. Y no las tenía guardadas en algún cajón. Las tenía metidas en un marco, en su habitación. Una pizca de esperanza se abrió camino en mi, y de repente volvió a sonar en mi cabeza aquel verbo conjugado: "_lo hago"_


	4. Lucha

- Señor Hudson.- Una llamativa rubia, con bellas piernas me saco de mi enseñomiento.- Señor.- Volvió a repetir. Alcé la vista disipando mis pensamientos.

- Si, disculpe.

- Puede pasar.

Me levante, anundándome mejor la corbata, y me aclaré la garganta antes de pasar a la gran sala de reuniones. Una vez dentro, dos hombres de mediana edad me esperaban de pie detrás de la mesa.

- Bienvenido Hudson, puede tomar asiento.- Y así lo hice.- Soy el Capitan McWilliams y este es mi compañero, el Mayor James. Vamos a ir al grano, no quiero entretenerle.

- Ha hecho usted un gran trabajo en la campaña. Agradecemos su servicio, como fiel seguidor de su tierra.- Continuo su compañero. Hice un movimiento con la cabeza, afirmando.

- Y sabemos que aun no esta preparado para volver.- Volvió a retomar el Capitán.- Pero no queremos desaprovechar su talento. Ha organizado a su equipo de una forma estratégica increíble, y queremos que eso lo enseñe.

- ¿Cómo?.- Tanta información estaba atorando mi cabeza.

- Queremos que trabaje aquí, en Nueva York. Que enseñe tácticas, que las planeé desde aquí. Piénselo.

- Si.- Dije antes de que terminará su frase.- Trabajaré aquí. En Nueva York.

-O.

- ¿De verdad?.- Dijo Kurt totalmente emocionado.- Eso es una noticia maravillosa, podremos tenerte aquí eternamente.

- Enhorabuena Finn, es increíble.- Dijo Blaine, golpeándome levemente la espalda.

- Esto tenemos que celebrarlo.- Kurt ya estaba con el teléfono en la mano dispuesto a preparar una cena.

- Eh, no, no. Espera.- Le dije quitándole el teléfono de las manos.- Tenemos que organizar las cosas. Lo primero que tengo que hacer es encontrar un piso.

- No corre prisa, puedes quedarte aquí.- Blaine me miró fijamente.

- Es lo que más prisa corre. Vosotros tenéis que tener vuestra intimidad, y yo la mia. No puedo quedarme aquí a vivir eternamente.

- Pero, Finn... te acabamos de recuperar.

- Voy a vivir en Nueva York. Estaré a dos manzanas seguramente.- Solte una carcajada al ver la cara angustiada de Kurt.- No voy a volver a la guerra.

- No.- Kurt se fue de la sala, moviendo las manos, haciendo su clásica salida melodramática. Blaine y yo nos reímos.- No pienso oír nada de la guerra.

- Vamos, Finn. Buscaremos piso.

-O.

Los pisos en Nueva York estaban regalados. Además, el ejercito decidió pagarme los dos primeros años de alquiler por las molestias, y también me harían la mudanza.

De esa forma, me encontraba en frente de mi casa, dispuesto a llamar a la puerta. Mi madre no tardo en recibirme con una gran sonrisa. La idea de que fuera a vivir a Nueva York no le hacía muy feliz, pero el saber que no volvería a tener que irme de nuevo a un campo de batalla, cambio su opinión radicalmente.

Pasaría un par de días en Lima, así que decidí que sería un gran momento para quedar con mi gran amigo Puckerman.

- Bro.-dije lanzándome en los brazos de Noah, y este no dudo en recibirme.

Ambos nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre, pidiendo la comida que siempre pedíamos, pero esta vez, mucho más maduros. Mucho más centrados.

- Osea, que ya no abres brechas, sino que las cierras.- Dije acariciándome la barbilla, intentando ponerme serio.

- Exactamente. Y según mis cuentas, me faltan 430 brechas por coser para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.- Ambos soltamos una carcajada.

- ¿Ejerces aquí?

- Si. Quinn trabaja aquí, ¿sabes? No podía dejarla ir. Cuando tú te fuiste al ejercito me diste una lección. Lucha por tus sueños. Sigue adelante. Y eso hice. Y bueno, lo hemos intentado un par de veces, pero por unas cosas o por otras parecía que nunca sería nuestro momento, pero... aquí estamos.

- Pero, Puckerman, mírate. Estas completamente enamorado. ¿Qué ha pasado con el chico malote que deje?

- Desapareció.-Rió negando con la cabeza.- Siempre quedará algo, no te preocupes. ¿Y tú?.- Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?.- Reí, bajando la mirada a mi vaso.

- ¿Qué pasa con Rachel?.- Apreté las mandíbulas, cerrando los ojos.

- Rachel... Rachel va a casarse.- Trague saliva y volví a mirarle, más serio.- A casarse. ¿Te lo imaginabas así? Yo no.

- Todos teníamos pensado el traje que llevaríamos a vuestra boda.

- Si hubiera venido, y ya hubiera estado casada, sería distinto. Quiero decir, yo intentaba venir con la mente abierta, sabiendo que podía haber pasado de todo mientras yo estaba fuera. Pero vengo, y... -trague saliva.

- ¿La sigues queriendo, eh?

- Como el día en que me fui. Igual.

- Lucha.

-O.

El sonido de la botella abriéndose inundo toda la casa. Mi casa. Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Britt, Sam y Rachel estaban allí, haciéndola mucho más feliz y agradable.

- Cada vez estamos más aquí.- Dijo Artie.- Dentro de poco podremos crear nuestro propio glee club aquí, en Nueva York.

- No, por favor.- Añadió Santana tras acabarse su copa.- Pude soportar a una Rachel, pero no creo que fuera capaz de hacerlo con otra.

- Oye.- Se quejo infantilmente Rachel, haciéndonos reír a todos. Santana se acercó a ella y la abrazo por los hombros.

- Eh, que no digo que haya sido malo aguantarte.- Santana sonrió ampliamente.- No ha sido fácil, pero lo he conseguido.

- Oh, Santana.- Mercedes se metió en el medio de las chicas.- No volvamos a retomar la misma conversación de siempre. Todos sabemos que os adoráis.

- Y ahora vamos a celebrar por lo que hemos venido.- Dijo Kurt mirándome feliz.- La nueva vida de Finn Hudson en Nueva York.

- Brindemos.- Añadí levantando la botella y rellenando las copas de todos.

La cena paso entre recuerdos, risas y grandes momentos. Tuvieron que repetir algunas historias, ya que yo no estaba muy enterado. Bueno, eso de estar 6 años fuera pasa factura. Cuando terminamos de cenar, las chicas se sentaron en el sofá y de lo poco que había colocado allí, mientras que nosotros nos fuimos a la cocina.

Mientras recogía pude escuchar a las chicas hablar.

- Y bien, Rachel.- Dijo Tina.- ¿Ya tienes el vestido?

- Aun no, he estado muy atareada. Pero he estado viendo muchos, y no sé todavía que haré.

No quise escuchar más. Cogí los pocos cubiertos que quedaban en la mesa y desaparecí por la puerta que me llevaría a la cocina, donde los chicos bromeaban.

-O.

Despedí a Santana y Brittany, que prometieron volver a pasarse no muy tarde para ayudarme con 'el destrozo de casa que tenía' Palabras textuales. En el salón solo quedaban Blaine, Kurt y Rachel, que mantenían una conversación realmente entretenida.

Decidí dejarles solo y empezar a recoger un poco por la cocina, ya que luego se me haría demasiado tarde. De repente, un carraspeo se oyó en la puerta. Me giré sonriendo.

- Esta vez he sido menos sigilosa.- Sonrió Rachel apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- Sigo pensando que hubieras sido de las mejores en mi equipo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, todo esta bien. Si tienes que irte, puedes hacerlo, no te cortes.

- Bueno... en realidad quería hablar de eso. ¿Podría quedarme a dormir aquí?- La pregunta de Rachel me abofeteó la cara.- Si es una molestia me voy, pero es bastante tarde y... es difícil encontrar taxis a estas horas.

- No, no, claro que puedes quedarte, pero... ¿a Alex no le molestará?

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

- Rachel.- Me acerque a ella con la excusa de guardar los restos de la comida en la nevera.- Han pasado 6 años, pero sigo siendo tu ex-novio.

- Eso él no lo sabe.

- Siempre queda algo de tensión entre nosotros.- Saque mi media sonrisa, y vi como ella agachaba la mirada, sonriendo también.

- ¿Puedo quedarme entonces?

- Claro, tú dormirás en mi cama y yo me las apañaré para dormir en el sofá.

- O quizás podríamos dormir juntos.


	5. Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

Acomodé la cama, haciéndola de nuevo. Esto de vivir solo me hacía mucho más vago de lo que era normalmente. Escuche unos pasos a mi espalda, y sonreí, sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

- ¿Os vais ya, Kurt?.- Dije terminando de colocar la cama, y girándome hacia él.

- No hagas eso.- Me dijo con una mano en el pecho.- Me da igual todos los años de ejercito que te hayas comido, me niego a que sepas donde estoy, y cuando llego.

- La culpa es tuya y de tus pasos tan bruscos.

- No blasfemes.- Dijo haciéndose el ofendido. Sonreí acercándome a él.- Si, nos vamos ya.

- Os acompaño a la puerta.

Salimos de la habitación, y vimos a Rachel y Blaine dándose un abrazo para despedirse. Los acompañamos hasta la puerta, y nos despedimos debidamente.

- ¿Vendrás a comer algún día a casa, verdad?.- Dijo Kurt abrazándome.

- Claro que si, algún día tendré que comer bien.- Reí, divertido.

- Hasta luego chicos.- Dijo Blaine cogiendo la mano de Kurt.

- Buenas noches, y cuidado.- Se despidió Rachel.

Cerré la puerta cuando ya se habían marchado y me adentré en el salón, algo nervioso. No era la primera vez que dormía con Rachel, pero… la situación era bastante distinta. Teníamos unos años menos, estábamos juntos, no se iba a casar…

La voz de Puck apareció en mi mente: "_Lucha". _¿Y cómo lo hacía exactamente? Meterme en la misma cama con ella y hacer que le fuera infiel a su futuro marido no era una cosa que fuera con ella, y menos conmigo.

- Finn.- Rachel me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.- ¿Podrías dejarme algo para dormir?

- Con una camiseta bastará.- Sonreí mirándola.

- Algún día me haré un vestido con alguna camiseta tuya.

Entre en la habitación y rebusque en mi cajón alguna camiseta, que no estuviera lo suficientemente vieja.

- ¿Es la camiseta del equipo del instituto?.- Rachel se coló por debajo de mis brazos y se puso entre medias del cajón y mi cuerpo, cogiendo la camiseta.

- Si, la guardo con bastante cariño.

- Creo que va a ser mi pijama.

- No prefieres una que este… no sé… ¿menos vieja?.- Sonreí viéndola dirigirse a la puerta del baño que había en mi habitación con la camiseta en las manos.

- Las cosas del instituto son bastante buenas.

Y desapareció con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Ladeé la cabeza, viendo el vacio que había dejado en la puerta y me fui al salón, a esperarla.

-O.

- ¿No vamos a dormir todavía?.- Oí la voz de Rachel a mi espalda.

Me gire para responderla, pero mi voz desapareció. Estaba guapísima. Iba vestida con mi camiseta del equipo, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, desmaquillada y se estaba recogiendo el pelo en una especie de coleta.

Siempre me había parecido que así era como más guapa estaba, sin una pizca de maquillaje y con mi ropa. Vi como ladeaba la cabeza, esperando una contestación.

- Esto…- Balbuceé.- No tengo sueño aun, pero puedes ir a la cama tú si quieres.

- No, está bien, yo tampoco tengo sueño.- Dijo sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

- Creo que será mejor que duerma yo en el sofá hoy, Rachel.

- Finn… no seas cabezota. El sofá no se le ve muy cómodo, y a mí no me importa dormir contigo. Ni que fuera la primera vez.- Rió.

- A mi si me importa, Rachel.- Dije algo serio.- Lo mejor será que cada uno duerma en un sitio.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, algo incómodo al principio. Mire a Rachel fijamente a los ojos, y ella me aguanto la mirada. Sin quererlo, sonreí; una media sonrisa. ¿Qué es lo que hacía para que simplemente con mirarla tuviera que sonreír? Me fije en sus labios, que también curvaban una sonrisa. Dios, me moría de ganas de besarla. Moje mis labios, y volví a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes?.- Dijo por fin, rompiendo el silencio.- Te he echado mucho de menos.

- ¿Sí? ¿En algún momento en especial?.- Esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido, lo que pasa que ella no se acordaba, y estaba algo resentido.

- En todos, pero… quizás, cuando me dieron Funny, el día del estreno, cuando Will tuvo a su hijo, en la reunión final del Glee club… no sabría decirte uno.

- Bueno.- Miré el reloj.- Es pronto

- Mentira.- Rachel soltó una carcajada, cogiendo mi muñeca, mirando el reloj.- Es tardísimo.

- Pero es pronto para que empieces a contarme todo lo que me he perdido.

Rachel se mordió el labio, escondiendo una sonrisa, lo que significaba que estaba deseando empezar con ello. Alcé el brazo mandándola callar un segundo, y me levante a por un par de almohadas y una manta; esto iba para largo.

-O.

Estuvimos largas horas hablando. Lo que había empezado como un gran monólogo de Rachel, acabo siendo un intercambio de convivencias bastante satisfactorio. Tras terminar de contarme como fue la despedida del Glee club, comencé a contarle como conocí a mi equipo. A mitad de mi historia, miré a Rachel y vi que se había quedado completamente dormida, por el cansancio.

- Me levante con cuidado sonriendo, y fui a cogerla con cuidado, para llevarla a la cama. Rachel se retorció, y se engancho al cuello de mi camisa.

- Finn…- Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

- Shh, vamos a la cama.- Susurré pasando mis manos por sus piernas.

- No, no.- Rachel se movió haciendo que fuera imposible cogerla.- Quiero seguir escuchando tu historia.

Rachel cogió mi mano y me volvió a sentar en el sofá, y se movió, apoyándose en mi pecho. Yo no sabía exactamente qué debía hacer con mis brazos, pero al final decidí acomodarlos tras ella, abrazándola, y acariciando su brazo.

- Sigue.- Rachel cogió la manta y nos tapo a ambos.

La hice caso y seguí por donde lo había dejado. Al rato, mis palabras no tenían casi sentido por el cansancio y el parpadeo de mis ojos cada vez era más prolongado.

-O.

La vibración del teléfono me despertó. Fui a estirarme, pero un pequeño cuerpo, abrazado al mío, me lo impedía. Habíamos acabados, casi tumbados en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, o… bueno, más bien, un intento ya que Rachel había escalado por mi cuerpo, amarrándose bien a él.

La observé dormir, y acaricié su cabeza con cuidado de no despertarla. En un momento de debilidad, me atreví a darla un beso en la frente, y note como se movía encima de mí. Rascó sus ojos infantilmente, y comenzó a desperezarse.

- Buenos días, dormilona.- Reí mirándola.

- ¿Dónde estamos?.- Adoraba la voz que tenía al despertarse, con un tono algo ronco.

- En el salón, nos quedamos dormidos hablando.

- Está bien. Podríamos haber hablado en la cama, hubiéramos estado más cómodos.

- ¿Has estado incómoda?.- Alcé una ceja, divertido.

- No lo sé, he dormido como un lirón.

- Que yo sepas, todavía estas abrazada a mi.

Rachel se dio cuenta en ese momento y se soltó, con tanto énfasis que casi se cae del sofá. La agarré con rapidez, y tiré de ella levemente, acercándola a mi cuerpo, quedándonos a centímetros de distancia. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que termine aclarándome la garganta, y levantándome del sofá.

- Creo que te han llamado al teléfono. Quizás sea Alex.

- ¿Sí? No lo he oído.

- Esta en vibración.

- Voy a ver.- Rachel se levantó y cogió su bolso.- Efectivamente. Es Alex, voy a llamarle.

- Voy al baño mientras.

Lo último que me apetecía oír después de una noche con Rachel era una charla mañanera de cariños entre ella y su prometido. Cuando salí del baño fui hacía la cocina, comenzando a prepararme un café. Fui a preparar otro para Rachel pero sabía que el café no le gustaba. En ese momento, apareció por la puerta de la cocina, quitándose las legañas de los ojos, como si de una niña se tratase.

- Solo tengo café y… sé que no te gusta. Lo siento.

- No, no. Ponme uno. Lo necesito.- Su tono era bastante seco.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Fruncí el ceño, algo preocupado.

- No sé. Era Alex, ¿sabes? Esta enfadado.

- ¿Por quedarte a dormir?.- Mientras hablamos, preparaba el café para Rachel.

- Si. Fue el quién me dijo que no podía venir a buscarme, y le dije que no iba a coger un taxi hasta casa. Pero, parece ser que pensaba que me quedaba a dormir con Kurt. No lo entiendo.

- Rachel.- Le puse su café en la mesa, y me senté frente a ella.- Es normal que se enfade. No me conoce de nada, no sabe como soy. Solo sabe que somos compañeros del instituto. Y que tienes mis baquetas en tu habitación.

- No sabe que son tuyas. Saben que son de mi novio del instituto.

- Pues eso, yo.- Rachel sonrió.

- Pero… Finn. Se tiene que fiar de mi, ¿sabes? Esto es tan…- Rachel soltó un gruñido, y no pude evitar reírme.- Eh.- Dijo haciéndose la enfadada.- No te rías de mi.

- ¿Sabes cómo he echado de menos verte así de frustrada?.- Confesé en un descuido.

- ¿De verdad?.- La cara de Rachel tornó del enfado a una dulce sonrisa.- ¿Me echabas de menos?.- Afirme con la cabeza.

- Pero eso ya te lo dije.

¿Cuándo?.- Ahora fue ella la que frunció el ceño, extrañada.

- El primer día que nos vimos, lo que pasa que ibas muy borracha para acordarte de nuestra conversación.- Sonreí tristemente, mirando mi café.

- ¿Qué te dije?

- Eso me lo quedo para mi.- Alcé la vista mirándola.

- Bien.- Bebió un sorbo de su café, y me miró, relamiéndose.- Pero quiero que sepas una cosa.- Apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa, y se levanto, acercándose a mí, para susurrar cerca de mi cara.- Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

-O.

Hacía un par de horas que Rachel ya se había ido. Empecé a recoger la casa, intentando aclarar mi cabeza con todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Cuando entre en mi habitación, vi encima de la cama una nota. La cogí y negué con la cabeza.

'_Ya te he dicho que las cosas del instituto son bastante buenas, y tu camiseta era uno de mis objetos favoritos (junto a tu chaqueta y tus baquetas). Bien, uno cosa ya era mía, ahora también lo es la camiseta. Muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí. _

_Te quiere, Rachel'_


	6. Kurt

_Llegue a la cafetería y pedí un café antes de sentarme en el sitio que Kurt y yo teníamos reservados desde que llegamos a esta ciudad. Me dirigí a la mesa, con el café en la mano y le hice cosquillas como toque de atención. _

_- ¡Ay!.- Dio un sobresalto en su silla, haciéndome reír mientras me sentaba frente a él.- No vuelvas a hacer eso, sabes que lo odio._

_- Lo siento mucho.- Sonreí.- ¿Qué tal tu día?_

_- Muy bien, cansado como siempre, ya sabes, pero bueno, estoy avanzando en el guión de teatro que estoy escribiendo. ¿Y tú?_

_- Bien, muy bien, las cosas van liadas con la nueva obra pero parece que todo va a salir genial.- Baje la vista a mi café, y le di un par de vueltas._

_- Pero eso no es de lo que quieres hablar, ¿verdad?.- Kurt cogió mi mano y cuando alce la vista, Kurt me mantenía la mirada fijamente.- ¿Qué tal la boda?_

_- Tengo muchas dudas. _

_- Como todas las novias, Rachel.- Sonrió ampliamente.- A ver, ¿qué quieres que te solucione? ¿Flores, colores, sitios de invitados?_

_- No, Kurt… las dudas son muy distintas.- Trague saliva antes de hablar ante la atenta mirada de Kurt.- Tengo dudas sobre si casarme o no._

_- ¿Es por Finn, verdad?.- Afirme con la cabeza._

_- Pensé que lo había superado, que todo iría bien, pero… la primera vez que le vi, fue como si me diera un vuelco al corazón. No sé si me explico. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que viste a Blaine? ¿Recuerdas la sensación?_

_- Perfectamente._

_- Yo también recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Finn, y cuando le volví a ver la otra vez, sentí lo mismo. Y… por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, ese sentimiento no lo he tenido con Alex en la vida. _

_- Rachel… no sé qué decirte, ¿tú quieres a Alex?_

_- Mucho. O eso creo._

_- Rachel, aclárate. Por él, pero sobre todo por ti. No quiero que te engañes a ti misma, y te veas dentro de 10 años casada con un hombre al que no quieres._

* * *

El tiempo iba pasando y la boda de Rachel seguía adelante, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. No nos habíamos vuelto a quedar solos desde que se fue de mi piso aquella mañana, después de dormir juntos.

Recordaba esa noche cada día antes de irme a dormir. Leía su nota, y olía la almohada donde se tumbo y dejo impregnado todo su aroma.

Tenía que superarlo de alguna manera, pero no podía. No quería. No sabía porque, pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que algo quedaba entre nosotros. Que lo nuestro no se había acabado. Y que por muchas cosas que pasaran no se iba a acabar.

Me metí a la ducha, ya que habíamos quedado aquella noche para cenar en casa de Kurt. Era aun temprano, pero quería ir un poco antes para ir a hacerle una visita a mi familia y poder charlar un rato con ellos.

-O.

Antes de llamar, la puerta se abrió y me choque con el cuerpo de Blaine que salía corriendo a la calle.

- ¡Finn! Perdóname, tengo que salir corriendo que como no traiga la botella de vino que Kurt quiere, me asesina.- Rió divertido.- Nos vemos ahora.

- ¿Todavía estas aquí, Blaine?.- Kurt salió a la puerta, y al verme, dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, acompañado de un pequeño grito que me hizo reír.- ¡Finn! ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no hay preparado nada.

- Lo sé, pero me apetecía venir a ver a mi familia un ratito antes y ayudarte.

- Pues me viene genial, tengo el salón que da pena verlo. Vamos pasa.

Estuvimos recogiendo toda la casa. Kurt insistió en que tenía que hacer limpieza, y por mucho que Blaine y yo insistiéramos no daría su brazo a torcer. Después de casi 2 horas, la casa estaba como los chorros del oro.

Blaine y yo caímos rendidos en el sofá, y Kurt se quedo con los brazos cruzados mirándonos, negando con la cabeza.

- No sé qué hacéis ahí sentados. ¡Tenemos que preparar la comida!

- Kurt, dijimos que esta vez pediríamos la comida al nuevo restaurante hindú que han abierto, ¿no te acuerdas?

- Se me olvidaba.- Kurt llevo las manos a su cara, sorprendido.- ¿Y qué hora es?

- La hora de que te vayas a duchar y te tranquilices.- Le ordene.

- Kurt, tiene razón.- Me apoyo Blaine.- Te quiero, pero cuando vienen visitas me entran ganas de matarte.

- Vale, ya me voy.- Dijo Kurt cruzándose de brazos y desapareciendo del salón.- Portaos bien.

- Si papa.- Contestamos Blaine y yo a coro, divertidos.

-O.

'Ding-dong.'

- Yo abro.- Grito Kurt desde la cocina.- Será la comida. ¿No os morís de hambre?.- Nos pregunto a todos cuando pasábamos por el salón.

Efectivamente, era la comida. Esta vez, en vez de sentarnos en la gran mesa del salón, preferimos sentarnos alrededor de la mesa pequeña rodeada de sofás. Éramos muy pocos, ya que Santana, Mercedes y Sam no habían podido venir hoy.

- ¿Qué tal les va a Mercedes y Santana con el disco?.- Le pregunto Artie a Brittany.

- Muy bien, están intentando la colaboración de algunas estrellas, y parece que las negociaciones van bien. Me muero de ganas de empezar la gira.

- ¿Tú también iras?.- Pregunté.

- Claro, soy la bailarina estrella.- Sonrió Brittany.- He ido a todos los conciertos que han dado, tanto unidas como separadas.

- Chicos.- Dijo Rachel apareciendo por el salón colgando el teléfono.- Era Sam. Nos da recuerdos y nos pide que no le echemos de menos.- Sonrió sentándose en el sofá, justo en frente de mi.

- Bueno.- Hablo Kurt.- ¡A comer!

- ¿Quién quiere vino?.- Pregunto Blaine. Algunos de los invitados alzamos el brazo, yo incluido.

Estuvimos toda la cena sin parar de hablar. No hubo ni un momento que alguien no estuviera comentando algo de su trabajo o alguna anécdota divertida. De vez en cuando, Rachel y yo intercambiábamos miradas. Estaba jugando conmigo, igual que había hecho en el instituto. Y a mí este juego me divertía. Me daba esperanza.

Entre ese intercambio de miradas, me fije en que Kurt también las intercambiaba con Rachel, pero de forma mucho más seria. Fruncí el ceño algo extrañado, pero no quise darle más importancia; eran amigos de toda la vida, y quizás tenían una especie de código secreto o algo.

Habíamos terminado de cenar, pero ninguno fue capaz de levantarse a recoger lo que había en la mesa, y nos quedamos conversando algo más. De repente, el timbre sonó. Rachel miró a Kurt y este fue a abrir rápidamente. Mis peores pensamientos aparecieron.

- Mira quien ha venido a saludar.- Dijo Kurt agarrando del hombro a Alex.

- Hola a todos, _familia._

Rachel se levantó para ir a saludarlo, y antes de poder ver como se besaban, me giré a la mesa, incorporándome levemente, recogiendo todos los envoltorios de la comida.

- Ven a sentarte, aquí, Alex.- Dijo Rachel acompañándole a su sitio.

- Vamos a recoger un poco esto, ¿no?.- Inquirí.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responderme, había cogido alguno de los platos y los estaba llevando a la cocina. Kurt vino detrás, con el resto de platos. Cuando llegue a la cocina, los apoyé en la encimera, y comencé a buscar, algo serio, una bolsa donde poder tirar todo aquello.

- ¿Estás bien, Finn?

- ¿Eh? Sí, todo bien.- Fingí una sonrisa, que pensé que era convincente.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro. Voy a salir a fumarme un cigarro.

- No quiero que fumes en mi casa.

- ¿Me vas a hacer bajar a la calle?

- No.- Resopló.- En la terraza está bien. ¡Pero no quiero que fumes!

Ambos salimos al salón, y mientras Kurt se dirigía a sentarse con todos, fui a buscar mi cazadora, donde guardaba el paquete de tabaco.

- ¿Dónde vas, Finn?.- Me preguntó Rachel al pasar por detrás del sofá.

- A la terraza, un segundo.- Sonreí. Siempre que habíamos quedado y salía a fumar, recibía una charla de Rachel.

- Espero que sea a tomar aire.

- Por supuesto.

Rachel alzó la cabeza para mirarme, y inconscientemente, le di un leve toque en la nariz que la hizo sonreír, cerrando los ojos. Alex miró la escena, y frunció el ceño. Vi como, hinchaba el pecho y pasaba una mano por la espalda de Rachel, acercándole a su cuerpo.

Me reí interiormente ante el intento de hacerse el tipo duro, y salí fuera a la terraza. Encendí el cigarro y antes de que pudiera darle 3 caladas, oí los ruidosos pasos de alguien a mi espalda. Intente relacionarlos con alguno de los presentes, pero no era de nadie conocido. Me giré resignado, sabiendo a quien me iba a encontrar.

- Vaya, esta terraza es maravillosa.- Dijo Alex con las manos en los bolsillos.- Es una pena que la estés contaminando.

- No soy el único que está contaminando aquí.- Conteste de forma muy seca.

- ¿Qué tal te va por aquí? ¿Sabes moverte por la ciudad?

- Muy bien.-

- Vaya, es sorprendente. Tienes pinta de paleto de pueblo. Me sorprende que sepas respirar y andar a la vez.

- Te puede sorprender, pero también puedo hacer muchas más cosas, como darte una paliza mientras me termino de fumar un cigarro.- Estábamos mucho más cerca de lo que había imaginado nunca. Le di una calada al cigarro, tirándole todo el humo a la cara.

- Chicos.- Rachel apareció por la terraza y nos separamos rápidamente.- ¿Qué hacéis?

- Charlaba con tu amigo Finn. Se le ve muy agradable.- Alex intento golpear mi hombro, de forma amigable, pero lo esquivé grácilmente. Apague el cigarro en el pequeño cenicero que Kurt había colocado para mí, y con cuidado retire el cuerpo de Rachel para entrar dentro de la casa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Escuche a mis espaldas la voz de Rachel hablando con Alex.

- No lo sé, es un poco raro.

Solté una carcajada al oír a Alex. Debería haberme girado y abofetearle, hasta que me suplicará clemencia, pero quería demasiado a Rachel para hacerle eso a la persona con la que se iba a casar.

Me senté en el sofá, justo al lado de Brittany y comenzamos una conversación que me mantenía la mente entretenida, evitando pensar el levantarme y partirle la cara al que se encontraba en la terraza con Rachel.

-O.

La gente se había ido ya. Solo quedábamos Blaine, Kurt y yo en la casa, recogiendo lo poco que habíamos ensuciado. Me tire en el sofá, totalmente agotado.

- ¿Te quedas a dormir, verdad?.- Preguntó Kurt.

- Si, he bebido y no puedo coger el coche.

- Buenas noches.- Dijo Blaine, restregando sus ojos.- Te espero en la cama, Kurt.- Este afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Estás bien, Finn?

- ¿Otra vez me lo vuelves a preguntar?.- Me incorporé haciéndole un hueco en el sofá, para que se sentará mejor.

- No sé nada de tu vida. ¿Has encontrado a alguien?.- Alzó las cejas seguidamente, mientras me daba un par de codazos. Baje la cabeza.

- No, Kurt, no estoy preparado.- Respondí, aunque la respuesta correcta fuera: Si, Kurt, he encontrado a la mujer perfecta pero se va a casar.

- Pues date prisa, porque si no haces algo rápido, Rachel se va a casar.- Alcé la vista mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te piensas que soy tonto, Finn? Me he dado cuenta como la miras. Y si te soy sincero, también en cómo te mira ella. No sé, Finn, haz lo que quieras, pero Rachel te quiere, si no, no estaría dudando si casarse con Alex o no.

- ¿Perdón?.- No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Kurt se levanto.

- Vaya, ¿lo he dicho en voz alta?.- Dijo de forma irónica.- Buenas noches.

Y se fue del salón sin darme ninguna otra explicación, dejándome con todos mis sentimientos corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo una carrera.


	7. Karaoke

Las ojeras en mi cara eran tan visibles que no había forma humana de esconderlas. Llevaba sin dormir, que sé yo, al menos 2 semanas. Recuerdo que la última vez que dormí aun seguía pensando que Rachel estaba totalmente segura de sus planes de boda y de que todo iba a seguir adelante.

Me revolví en la cama, y me quede mirando el reloj. Las 5h30. Quedaba media hora escasa para que ese horrible aparato sonara y tuviera que levantarme para otro día de trabajo.

Los días pasaban lentos e iguales. Día tras día, me levantaba, iba a trabajar, cogía la comida y me encerraba en casa. No entendía por qué había recibido tan devastadoramente la noticia, cuando sería algo bueno para mí, pero… ¿qué hacía? Iba a su casa, llamaba a su puerta y _hola Rachel, ¿qué tal? Sé que tienes dudas sobre tu boda, y ah, por favor, no te cases. _No podía hacer eso.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo casi dolor al hacerlo, intentando hacer desaparecer todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Necesitaba dormir, aunque fuera esta media hora. Solo un rato. Unos. Cuantos. Segundos.

-O.

Por fin en casa. Un día largo. Un día más.

Solté las bolsas en la mesa del pequeño salón, junto con mi chaqueta. En apenas unos minutos, había dejado el maldito traje en la percha, preparado para tener otro día laboral y me había colocado mis pantalones cortos del chándal.

_Ding dong._

No me había dado tiempo a sentarme en el sofá, cuando ya estaban llamando a la puerta. Los vecinos y sus asquerosas reuniones. ¿Qué ocurría ahora? Abrí la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla y cuando vi a la otra persona, me quede paralizado.

Una Rachel con los ojos hinchados de llorar, se había lanzado sobre mis brazos. Reaccioné rápidamente, abrazando su cuerpo junto al mío, acariciando su cabeza, sin entender nada.

- Rachel, sh, no llores, ¿qué ocurre?.- Rachel no contestaba, simplemente lloraba y lloraba abrazada a mi cuerpo.- Ven vamos dentro.

Me separé levemente de ella, cogiendo su mano, y la metí dentro de la sala, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. En silencio, con los sollozos de Rachel invadiendo la casa, le quite el abrigo y la lleve, de nuevo agarrando su mano, al sofá, para que se sentara.

Me dirigí hacía la cocina, y le preparé un té, lo más rápido que pude. Cuando aparecí por el salón, el llanto de Rachel estaba mucho más calmado, y ella se abrazaba sus rodillas, secando sus lágrimas.

- Toma.- Le dije ofreciéndole la taza del té.

- Gracias.- Dijo sorbiendo por la nariz, con la voz entre-cortada.

- ¿Me vas a contar que ocurre?.- Negó con la cabeza, mientras soplaba la taza. Alcé una ceja, entre asombrado y divertido.- ¿No?.- Volvió a negar.- Vaya, que vienes a mi casa llorando y no puedo recibir una explicación.

- He venido aquí exactamente por eso.- Me quede mirándola intentando entender. Rachel alzo la vista y me miro, sonriendo levemente.- Fuera a la casa que fuera, me harían preguntas, y no pararían hasta sacarme lo que me ocurre. Pero tú… Tú eres la persona que mejor me conoces y sabes cuando tienes que parar.

- Aunque me este matando por dentro no saber qué es lo que te hace llorar.- susurré.

- Incluso aunque te este matando.

- Rachel.- Pose mis manos sobre las suyas, que aun seguían sosteniendo la taza.- Quiero saber qué te ocurre. O quién. Y partirle las piernas si hace falta.

Rachel sonrió incorporándose, deshaciendo nuestra unidad, posando la taza encima de la mesa. Se acercó a mí y me beso la mejilla, con delicadeza. Tras esto, se acomodó entre mis brazos, pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

- Lo sé, Finn. Gracias.- Cogió mi mano, entrelazando sus manos con las mías estirando mi brazo, haciendo algo parecido a un abrazo.- Pero es mejor así.

- Cuando estés preparada para contarlo, estaré aquí.- Rachel apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. No pude evitar sonreír y casi instintivamente, bese su cabeza.

- Hace mucho que no te veo, ¿estás bien?

- Si, solamente tengo mucho trabajo.- Mentí.

- ¿Y qué tal estás hoy de tiempo?.- Cerré los ojos, echando mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

- Bien, supongo.

¿Puedo quedarme aquí?.- Preguntó tímidamente.

- Y Al…- Antes de terminar la frase, la mano de Rachel tapaba mi boca.

- ¿Puedo o no?.- Afirme con la cabeza.- Gracias.

-O.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron en la misma posición; Rachel tumbada en mi pecho, con una de mis manos entrelazada a la suya, mientras la otra paseaba por su costado, haciendo que su piel se erizara de vez en cuando.

Rachel salió del baño y se acercó a mi mesa de trabajo, donde me encontraba, rellenando los últimos formularios. Acarició mi brazo, hasta llegar a mi hombro, donde se apoyo, examinando lo que hacía.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- Frunció el ceño, comportándose como una niña. Sonreí.

- Son unos formularios, nada importante.

- ¿Te queda mucho?

- ¿Te aburres y quieres jugar conmigo a algo?.- Solté una leve carcajada, lo que hizo que Rachel golpeara levemente mi brazo, antes de salir contoneándose hacia el sofá.

- Idiota.- bufó con una sonrisa en los labios.- Era por si… bueno… ¿te apetece quedar con Kurt y Blaine hoy? Necesito a mis amigos, y… te necesito a ti.

- Rachel, yo también soy tu amigo. Porque ellos sean gays y yo no, no nos tienes que separar.- Seguía tecleando mientras decía estas palabras, pero el largo silencio de después hizo separar mi vista de la pantalla para mirarla. Rachel miraba la punta de sus pies, mordiendo su labio inferior. Algo no iba bien, lo sabía, conocía ese gesto. Carraspeé antes de volver a hablar, quitándole importancia a mis palabras anteriores.- Rach.- Ella alzó la vista mirándome.- Claro que quiero quedar con ellos. ¿Les llamo para que vengan?

- No.- Sonrió tristemente.- Podríamos ir a un karaoke. Me apetece tanto. Y así, podré oírte cantar de nuevo.

- Al contrario que todos vosotros, yo he ido a peor. En el ejército no había Glee club, ¿sabes?.- Ella soltó una leve carcajada. La miré, y sonreí divertido.- Puedo proponerlo, si quieres.- Ella volvió a reír.

- No creo que acepten tu propuesta, pero deberías hacerlo. Tú podrías ser profesor. Pero aquí.- Su gesto torno serio.- Nada de irte.

- Karaoke, Rachel.- Hable, volviendo a centrarnos en nuestra conversación anterior.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Es un buen plan. ¿Los llamas tú, mientras termino esto?

- Claro.- Rachel aplaudió saltando por el sofá, en dirección a mi teléfono.

-O.

- Vamos Rachel, voy a cerrar.- grite desde el salón, para que me oyera desde el cuarto de baño.

- Voy ya.- Unos segundos después apareció Rachel por el salón, dándose un último retoque a sus ojos.- Kurt es increíble, y va a saber si he llorado o no, por lo menos, así podré disimular un poco.

- Estas mucho más guapa sin maquillaje, siempre te lo he dicho.- Rachel alzo la vista, sonriéndome ampliamente.- Venga, vámonos.

- Salimos de la casa, y vi como Rachel cogía mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos despacio, con delicadeza, como si con los dedos pudiéramos decirnos todo. Mire nuestras manos, antes de comenzar a andar, y luego mire su rostro, que me miraba, con esos grandes ojos.

Bajo la vista e intento deshacer nuestras manos, pero lo impedí, apretando levemente y tirando de ella, comenzando a andar en dirección al karaoke, donde habíamos quedado con Blaine y Kurt.

-O.

_Gloria (Gloria), I think they got your number (Gloria)  
I think they got the alias (Gloria) that you've been living under (Gloria)  
But you really don't remember, was it something that they said?  
__Are the voices in your head calling, Gloria? _

Una señora de unos 30 años se bajo del escenario, entre aplausos tras haber cantado, de forma muy profesional aquella canción.

Blaine, Kurt, Rachel y yo, estábamos sentados en una distancia bastante acertada del pequeño escenario que había, tomándonos algo. Cuando otra mujer se disponía a subir a cantar, Rachel se acercó a la cabina a pedir el turno. Tras eso, vino grácilmente, y se sentó en su sitio, acariciando mi rodilla, sutilmente.

Unas canciones después, algunas más afinadas que las otras, me levante a pedir otra ronda para todos. Justo en ese momento se escucho por megafonía el nombre de mi hermano y de mi cuñado, para que salieran a cantar.

Kurt cogió de las manos a Blaine y lo arrastro a la pista, donde todo el mundo aplaudía. Con las bebidas ya encargadas, me dirigí a la mesa, donde se encontraba Rachel.

- ¿Qué vas a cantar?.- Le pregunté. Rachel sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

- Bien, esta canción.- Empezó hablando Kurt.- Es muy importante para nosotros. La cantamos hace mucho tiempo y… - Blaine y Kurt se miraron, totalmente enamorados.- y así empezó nuestra relación, ¿verdad?

- Verdad.- Apoyó Blaine.

- Dale.- Le dijo al dueño del karaoke.

_- […]Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright  
_

El público que se encontraba en la sala, aplaudió, totalmente encandilado por las voces de nuestros acompañantes. Agradeciendo los aplausos, volvieron a nuestro sitio, donde no pudimos evitar para felicitarlos por la maravillosa actuación.

Estábamos tan concentrados en nuestra conversación, que la llamada del karaoke nos pillo totalmente por sorpresa.

'_Finn Hudson' _

Se escucho por megafonía. Frunció el ceño, y me giré sin pararme a pestañear a mirar a Rachel, que sonreía divertida.

- No puede ser.- Gruñí.

- Venga, no puedes decir que no.- Rachel pestañeo pomposamente, empujándome en la silla para que saliera.

- Todo será genial, Finn. Tú eres genial.- Me apoyo Kurt.

Respiré un par de veces antes de dirigirme a la pequeña mesa donde elegiría la canción, para intentar tranquilizarme. Le dije el nombre de la canción, y frunció el ceño. Si, ya sé que no me pegaba, pero la letra tenía una clara intención.

Me coloqué en el centro del pequeño escenario, y cogí el micro, haciendo un pequeño gesto, al encargado de la música, que no tardo en comenzar a empezar.

_- Pardon my interruption  
This drink's just settling in  
On my reservations,  
A reason I don't exist...  
She says, "Can you keep a secret  
A ceremony set for June  
I know it's a rush but I just love him so much  
I hope that you can meet him soon..."  
**No, I don't wanna love**  
**If it's not you**  
**I don't wanna hear the wedding bells prove**  
**That we can't try**  
**One last time**  
**But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime!**  
Trying to fall asleep  
You wake me up cause I'm trying to see the light,  
Instead of you in white.  
No I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime.  
The wedding bells... wedding bells... wedding bells [...] _

Cuando termine de cantar, mi mirada se clavo en la de Rachel, y pude apreciar como sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas. Entre aplausos, de mis labios, de forma insonora y en su dirección, salió un '_te quiero' _


End file.
